Cruzando el paraíso
by Ulises in silence
Summary: El día en el que aquel extraño apareció en la comisaría de Gardenia, los cimientos del mundo de Flora se vieron sacudidos. Ahora solo queda una solución: abrirse paso entre las sombras que pueblan su corazón marchito y atormentado.
1. Prólogo

Es noche cerrada de un sábado. El humo de los focos de colores de la discoteca _Dominus_ tapa la luna gris de Gardenia. El local está repleto de jóvenes sudorosos que bailan frenéticamente al ritmo de la música tecno. Sin embargo, el ambiente de fuera es muy distinto. A pesar de los gritos de los borrachos que discuten con el fornido portero para que les permita volver a entrar, reina una extraña calma; exactamente la misma que hay siempre que algo malo va a suceder.

Apoyado en la pared fosforito de la _Dominus, _un hombre vestido de negro de la cabeza a los pies observa el panorama con atención, su figura iluminada tan solo por la luz de los neones. Como tantas otras veces, ha tenido un mal presentimiento y ha acudido al lugar exacto. Ya solo queda dejar que los minutos pasen y evitar un nuevo crimen. Ansioso, el hombre mira el reloj. Son las tres y cuarto de la mañana y no ha pasado absolutamente nada. Aun así, el mal presentimiento sigue ahí, oculto en algún oscuro rincón de su cerebro.

No quiere pensar que se ha equivocado, no le _gusta _pensarlo. Su intuición nunca falla. Espera un poco más, pero no se produce ningún cambio. Le echa un nuevo vistazo a su reloj y, finalmente, decide marcharse cuando este marca las tres y media.

Avanza expectante por la calle desierta. No es normal que siendo viernes por la noche no haya nadie. En realidad, ni siquiera hay coches aparcados. Algo explota en ese momento dentro de su mente. Súbitamente cae en la cuenta de que no hay ni un alma porque todo el mundo está en la discoteca. Ese es el lugar.

El hombre vuelve sobre sus pasos, que se tornan más rápidos conforme se acerca a la puerta que, por cierto, está cerrada desde dentro. Como la _Dominus _carece de ventanas, se ve obligado a buscar otra vía de acceso. Rodea el edificio y termina por encontrar una escalera metálica que lleva a la azotea. Sube los peldaños con cuidado y, una vez arriba, localiza la puerta que hay sobre el suelo.

Se cuela en el interior con un ágil salto. El olor a alcohol y tabaco reconcentrado invade sus fosas nasales. Cuando el humo de las luces se dispersa repara en el panorama desolador. La multitud de jóvenes que antes bailaba ahora está esparcida por el suelo. El hombre acerca su oreja al pecho de uno de los chicos. El silencio revela que la vida le ha abandonado, de hecho, ha abandonado la de todos los que estaban allí con él. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ha llegado tarde.

En ese momento nota una presencia. El hombre consigue girase a tiempo para esquivar el puñetazo. Una patada en la boca del estómago logra desequilibrar a su adversario. Así, tumbado en el suelo, examina su cara deformada por el dolor. Un tatuaje le cubre la piel del rostro casi por completo.

-¿Quién te ha contratado?

El hombre recibe un gruñido por respuesta. Probablemente el sujeto que se retuerce bajo su bota pertenezca a alguna mafia.

Justo cuando va a repetirle la pregunta nota algo contra su nuca. Aunque no lo ve, sabe que se trata de una pistola _Desert Eagle _de 1979. Intenta bloquear al que le está apuntando con una patada hacia atrás, pero un tercer hombre se abalanza sobre él. En una fracción de segundo se ve acorralado por tres individuos semejantes a tigres a punto de atacar con las garras por delante.

Incapaz de defenderse, ahora es él quien recibe un puñetazo y luego otro, y otro más…

El hombre nota que se lo llevan de la discoteca. Seguramente aquellos tipos le han dado por muerto. Intenta levantarse, pero no puede. Las magulladuras se lo impiden. Se siente extrañamente mareado. Es ahí cuando repara en el pinchazo que tiene el antebrazo izquierdo. Le han inyectado alguna clase de droga. Nervioso, busca cualquier objeto cortante que se encuentre a su alrededor. Recoge un cristal verdoso y se hace un corte profundo allí donde está el pinchazo. Luego se anuda un trozo de su camiseta en torno a la herida a modo de torniquete. Todavía no ha terminado. Antes de perder la consciencia corta de nuevo su antebrazo, esta vez trazando una secuencia de números.

**NOTA: **_**Winx Club **_**no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes. Este fic está basado en la serie **_**Los hombres de Paco, **_**que tampoco me pertenece. Los capítulos no serán muy largos, ya que no quiero hacer la historia demasiado lenta. Espero que la disfrutéis y no dudéis en dejar reviews con cualquier tipo de opinión o sugerencia. **


	2. Amnesia

**AVISO: Cada semana subiré un capítulo nuevo de la historia. Por favor, para cualquier duda o sugerencia no dudéis** **en enviarme un PM. Espero que os gusten los capítulos. **

El comisario Sommers había llegado temprano a la comisaría para terminar algunos asuntos de última hora. Como estaba más que acostumbrado a madrugar para evitar los frecuentes atascos de Gardenia, no le importaba empezar a trabajar antes. Al fin y al cabo, se predica con el ejemplo.

Sommers aparcó su Opel Astra en el garaje de la comisaría y se sorprendió al ver un par de coches más. Había conseguido espabilar al cuerpo después de tantos años de duro trabajo. Y eso que era sábado por la mañana.

Se bajó del vehículo de buen humor y se dirigió a la puerta de acceso. No había hecho más que dar dos pasos, cuando sintió que alguien lo empujaba violentamente contra el capó de su propio coche.

Su agresor era un tipo bastante alto que iba vestido completamente de negro. Tenía el pelo sucio y revuelto y en sus ojos brillaba un destello de locura. A pesar de su aspecto, al comisario le resultó vagamente familiar.

-Comisario Timothy Sommers. Número de placa 25458. ¿Por qué le estoy buscando? ¿Por qué tengo esto en el brazo?-preguntó con la voz enronquecida.

Sommers le echó un vistazo al brazo de su agresor. Efectivamente, se había grabado su número de placa.

-¿Qué está diciendo?

El tipo frunció el ceño. Sommers notó que sus manos se aferraban con más fuerza al cuello de su camisa.

-¡¿Por qué le busco?!-vociferó

El sonido de los frenos de un segundo vehículo distrajo al comisario. Segundos después, Eric, el inspector, apuntaba a su agresor con una pistola.

-¡Suelte ahora mismo al comisario!-ordenó

El hombre de negro permaneció impasible.

-¡He dicho que le suelte!-repitió el inspector.

Sommers volvió a sondear a su agresor. En ese momento encajó todo.

-Baje el arma.-el inspector pareció no entender-Le conozco.

El inspector obedeció. El comisario percibió que su agresor le miraba de forma diferente.

-Ayúdeme, por favor.-sonaba completamente desesperado.

Cuando al fin le hubo soltado, Sommers reparó en el estado de aquel hombre. Sus brazos estaban llenos de moratones y cortes y apenas era capaz de mantenerse en pie.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería, Eric. Necesita que le atienda un médico.

* * *

Afortunadamente, el médico de la comisaría también había llegado temprano. La doctora Hawkins, que era bastante discreta, no hizo ninguna pregunta cuando vio entrar al comisario y al inspector con aquel extraño sujeto que parecía haber salido de una pelea callejera. Con un gesto le indicó que se tumbara en la camilla para poder examinarle. No era la primera vez que se topaba con semejantes heridas, aunque normalmente sus portadores eran cadáveres fríos como piedras. Hawkins comenzó a coser los cortes demostrando su habilidad para suturar. Mientras tanto, el comisario y el inspector se dedicaban a deambular de un lado para otro del laboratorio cuchicheando en voz baja.

-Ahora mismo mi vida es igual que un montón de páginas en blanco en las que solamente hay escrita una línea.-explicó el paciente-No tengo ningún recuerdo, nada.

Sommers detuvo su andadura para escucharle mejor.

-¿Una línea? ¿Puedes decirme qué pone?

-Me desperté hace un par de horas en mitad de un descampado de las afueras. No puedo contarles nada más, no lo recuerdo.

A lo mejor sí que había salido de una pelea callejera.

-Mire aquí, por favor.

Hawkins enfocó sus ojos grises con una linterna. Sus pupilas se encogieron.

-Veo imágenes.

-¿Qué imágenes?-inquirió Sommers.

-Gritos, una puerta cerrándose, luces de colores...

La doctora recogió unos papeles de su mesa y los miró preocupada.

-Los análisis que acabo de hacerle revelan un alto contenido de droga en sangre. Me temo que se trata de burundanga.

-¿Esa no es la droga que te anula la voluntad?-quiso saber Eric

-Así es.-confirmó la doctora-La burundanga, que así es como se conoce vulgarmente la escopolamina, actúa como depresor de las terminaciones nerviosas y del cerebro. El paciente recibió una dosis de 200 miligramos. Me extraña que aún siga vivo, teniendo en cuenta que la mitad es capaz de matar a un adulto.

-¿Me está diciendo que intenté suicidarme?

Hawkins negó con la cabeza.

-¿Ve los hematomas que hay junto a los pinchazos? Lo cierto es que le administraron la droga en contra de su voluntad.-Hawkins señaló su brazo-A juzgar por el ángulo del corte, debió realizárselo usted mismo para sacarse la droga del cuerpo, ya que está justo en la vena braquial. Probablemente se grabó el número de placa del comisario en el brazo por si salía con vida de esta.

El hombre se dirigió de nuevo al comisario con una nota de angustia en su voz.

-Escúcheme, estoy seguro de que va a pasar algo. Ahora mismo no puedo decirle el qué, pero se nos acaba el tiempo. Ni siquiera sé cómo demonios me llamo, pero sé que va a pasar algo.-su tono se tornó esperanzado de repente-Usted me conoce, ¿verdad, comisario? Usted sabe cómo me llamo.

Sommers miró hacia el suelo un tanto compungido.

-Lo siento... la verdad es que no lo sé.

-Pero, ¿me conoce y no sabe cuál es mi nombre?

-Verás, es muy largo de explicar. Lo mejor será que descanses y te tranquilices. Ya te lo contaré luego.

Entonces escucharon unos golpecitos en el cristal de la ventana del laboratorio. Sommers esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

-Pasa, Flora.

La joven entró sin hacer ruido. Lo cierto es que llevaba un rato observando, pero no quería molestar a su padre.

-Eric, que me suban un televisor a la sala de interrogatorios. Di que es urgente.

-Enseguida, comisario.

Los ojos del paciente se posaron en ella en cuanto cerró la puerta. Ella reparó en eso y le sostuvo la mirada. Por un instante, fue como si se hubieran quedado solos en el laboratorio de la comisaría, como si el mundo hubiese dejado de girar para preservar aquel momento. Aun así, Flora estaba segura de que jamás se había encontrado con él.

-Flora, tú acompáñame a la sala de archivos. Necesito ver todos los vídeos de H.


	3. Mi nombre es H

La televisión mostraba imágenes de sí mismo. Sentado en la silla de la sala de interrogatorios, el hombre miraba atónito la pantalla.

-Tienes muchos seguidores, ¿sabes? Ellos te pusieron H y es así como se te conoce.

-¿H? ¿Qué significa?

-La verdad es que no lo sabemos. Tu auténtica identidad, el lugar donde vives… son datos que ignoramos. Solo sabemos que apareces cuando hay problemas, a veces incluso antes de que nadie los detecte.-el comisario no apartaba la vista de la pantalla. En efecto, se trataba del mismo hombre que estaba allí con él, pero solo físicamente. El que salía en la televisión destilaba seguridad mientras empuñaba un arma haciendo gala de sus asombrosas habilidades. Nadie diría que aquel tipo asustado y desesperado había sido así hacía apenas unas horas.

-Normalmente-prosiguió Sommers-solucionas esos problemas de una manera poco ortodoxa, por así decirlo. Por lo que he visto, eres un tipo bastante afortunado.

H parecía aún más desconcertado que antes.

-Cuando te conocimos pensábamos que no eras más que un pirado que quería hacerse el héroe. Sin embargo, tenías información y la certeza de que eras capaz de acabar con el crimen. –Sommers suspiró largamente-La ley de probabilidades siempre hace una excepción contigo, H.

La pantalla mostró a H saltando desde la azotea de un edificio de siete plantas. Había salido ileso.

-Estábamos juntos el día que te disparaste en la sien con una nueve milímetros. La bala se encasquilló.

H se levantó de la silla. Su cara magullada era el vivo reflejo de la angustia.

-¿Has recordado algo?

-No.

El comisario puso una mano sobre el hombro de H. Parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar de un momento a otro.

-Me dijiste que tenías un don.

H dejó escapar una carcajada. Era una risa amarga.

-Resulta muy extraño pensar en uno mismo como si fuera un desconocido, comisario. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera ustedes saben quién soy.

H se miró en el espejo de la sala de interrogatorios. Varias lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

-Solo soy un maldito loco.-dijo llevándose las manos a sus ojos pintados de negro. Luego se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a Flora y al comisario.

-No me importa tener un don si no sé lo que me gusta, ni lo que fui, ni dónde me he criado.

Los sollozos de H resonaron por toda la sala.

-Flora, tengo que ir a terminar unos asuntos. Tráele un poco de agua, por favor.

El comisario Sommers abandonó la sala y Flora procedió a recoger las cintas de vídeo.

-Yo siempre he soñado con no tener memoria.-H levantó la cabeza para mirarla-Si no te acuerdas de nada puedes levantarte cada día y vivirlo todo como si fuera la primera vez.

-¿Quién eres tú?

H dio una vuelta alrededor de la chica y se detuvo cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

-Me conoces, ¿verdad?-preguntó

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Y entonces, ¿por qué desde que he llegado a la comisaría lo único que me resulta conocido eres tú?

Flora retrocedió instintivamente. Era imposible, estaba completamente segura de que no le conocía de nada. Finalmente se fue, dejándole solo. Quizás ella también necesitaba beber un poco de agua.

* * *

H recogió la pistola que el comisario había olvidado en la silla antes de marcharse. Había alineado las balas sobre la mesa. A continuación, cogió una y la introdujo en el arma. Fijó la vista en la lejanía y la colocó justo debajo de su barbilla. Estaba dispuesto a comprobar si verdaderamente tenía un don.

-Para ti la vida que te lleva, para mí la vida que me quema.-H detuvo el dedo que estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo-Tenías tanto que aprender, y yo tanto por demostrar, por un instante, la eternidad…

La voz dulce y melodiosa de Flora se coló por los altavoces de la sala. H apartó la pistola de su barbilla y la guardó bajo la mesa para que ella no la viera al entrar. Flora le llevó un par de botellas de agua.

-¿Te ha gustado la canción?-H asintió. Se había quedado embobado mirando cómo las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa perfecta.

Ella ocupó la silla que había frente a él.

-Parece que nos gusta la misma música. Ya sabes un poco más sobre ti.

Flora había escuchado la canción una infinidad de veces.

-¿Y qué sentiste la primera vez que la escuchaste?

-No estoy muy segura, pero probablemente algo muy parecido a lo que sientes tú ahora.

Esta vez fue H quien sonrió.

-Flora, ¿crees que tengo un don?

-Sí.-respondió sin apartar la vista de su interlocutor

Él se puso serio de repente. Era el momento de sacar el arma que guardaba bajo la mesa.

-En ese caso, no me pasará nada si me disparo con esta pistola…

H volvió a colocar el revólver debajo de su barbilla ante una aterrada Flora.

-Ahora mismo saldremos de dudas.-dijo

Flora permaneció de pie sin saber cómo debía reaccionar. Un paso en falso podría suponer la muerte de H. Entonces algo se revolvió dentro de ella. En una fracción de segundo, corrió hacia él y apartó la pistola justo cuando iba a dispararse.

La bala rebotó en la pared dejando una muesca.

El comisario y el inspector aparecieron nada más escuchar el disparo. H salió dándoles un empujón.

-¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?-Sommers estaba muy alterado

-El tiempo se acaba, comisario. Si no metabolizo pronto la burundanga, algo muy malo va a suceder.


	4. Resurrección

Hawkins estudió preocupada la frecuencia de H. Estaba tumbado en la camilla del laboratorio con un montón de cables conectados a su cuerpo. Después de una larga discusión, había logrado convencerles de que le inyectaran la escopolamina para recuperar sus recuerdos.

-¿Sucede algo, Hawkins?-la voz de Sommers se alzó por encima del pitido monótono de la máquina que controlaba las constantes vitales de H.

-El paciente presentará hipertensión, taquicardia y arritmia. Si le inyecto la droga, su cerebro será una especie de coctelera.

-Proceda, doctora.-intervino H-Estoy preparado.

Hawkins obedeció y presiono la cápsula hasta que el líquido se introdujo en el brazo de H a través de un pequeño tubo.

Unos segundos después, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse igual que si se hubiera electrocutado.

-Todavía no lo tengo.

Hawkins le inyectó un poco más de escopolamina. Las imágenes se sucedían en la mente de H como una película estropeada. Los pitidos de la máquina se volvieron más rápidos.

-Sus pulsaciones se están disparando.-explicó Hawkins-Parece que está empezando a hacerle efecto.

-No creo que esté bien, doctora.-Sommers estaba asustado.

-No se preocupe. Aguanta bien, se lo aseguro.

Las convulsiones aumentaron de súbito. H gritaba de dolor.

-¡Basta, Hawkins! ¡Lo va a matar!-gritó el comisario.

-Ya le he dicho que está bien.

-¡Dios santo, mírelo!

Hawkins regresó junto a H. La que estaba asustada era ella.

-¡Agárrele las piernas, comisario!

Las convulsiones eran cada vez más intensas. El torso desnudo de H subía y bajaba frenéticamente. Flora se acercó y le agarró la mano.

-136 pulsaciones, 148, 157...

-¡Pare!

Las imágenes cobraban nitidez. Ya no eran inconexas. Flora sintió la mano de H deslizarse entre sus dedos y caer sobre la camilla. Las líneas curvas y picudas de la máquina se habían convertido en una recta. H había dejado de gritar y de convulsionarse.

-¡Tráiganme las placas!-ordenó la doctora. Luego las colocó encima de los pectorales del paciente y aplicó una fuerte descarga, sin embargo, H no reaccionó hasta la quinta. Flora respiró aliviada. Había sobrevivido.

-Tengo que regresar, doctora.

-Eso es demasiado peligroso. Casi lo perdemos.-respondió Hawkins

-He estado a punto de verlo todo.

-No, H. No pienso poner tu vida en riesgo de nuevo por algo que ni siquiera sabemos. El precio es demasiado alto.

-Recuerde que se trata de mi vida, comisario. Me he cortado el brazo para grabarme su número de placa, igual yo sí que consideraba que merecía la pena correr el riesgo cuando lo hice.

El sudor perlaba la frente de Sommers.

-Esto se ha acabado. Voy a llamar para que te lleven ahora mismo a un hospital. Hazme caso, H.-el comisario miró a Hawkins antes de marcharse-¿Le ha quedado claro, doctora?

-Sí.

H tenía los ojos vidriosos. Flora aprovechó que su padre se había ido para acercarse a él. Le acarició el pelo cariñosamente.

-He visto a varias chicas.-dijo H-Las estaban secuestrando, doctora. Tiene que volver a inyectarme la droga.

Hawkins esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-Está bien, pero que esto quede en secreto.

* * *

-La gente que experimenta una experiencia cercana a la muerte, ve pasar su vida entera. Con el colapso, el cerebro abre los cajones de la memoria.

-¿Entonces va a recordar algo?-se atrevió a preguntar Flora.

-Sí, pero tendré que matarlo antes.

A Flora no le gustaba como sonaba aquello.

-¿Funcionará?

-No puedo prometerte que volverá a la vida. Los recuerdos a largo plazo están almacenados en una región del cerebro llamada hipocampo. Podría haber una degeneración de las neuronas y...

Hawkins no pudo acabar la frase. La chica había vuelto junto a H, que reposaba en la camilla en un estado de semiinconsciencia.

-Tienes un don, yo lo sé. Siempre sales con vida, H.

-Tú formas parte de esa suerte.

Flora le calló con un beso. Cuando volvió a mirarle, se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido.

* * *

_La vida de H era un torrente de imágenes que viajaban en su mente a una velocidad vertiginosa. Vio su infancia y su adolescencia, los buenos y los malos momentos que había atravesado. Entonces todo se detuvo en la noche de aquel viernes. Se había colado en la discoteca por la trampilla de la azotea y había visto los cadáveres de los jóvenes tirados por el suelo. Luego se había encontrado con aquel tipo del tatuaje y le había atizado, pero las tornas cambiaron cuando sus amiguitos aparecieron. H revivió el dolor de las patadas y los puñetazos, aunque esta vez había algo distinto. Unos gritos se habían filtrado entre el sonido de los golpes, unos gritos que provenían de la garganta de un grupo de chicas jóvenes. Llevaban vestidos muy ceñidos y tacones altos. Un tipo las estaba amenazando con un revólver. _

_-Ya las tenemos. Unas cuantas más y seremos ricos.-el hombre tenía un marcado acento francés._

_H se preguntó qué había querido decir con eso. Sin embargo, cada vez se le hacía más difícil pensar. Lo último que recordaba era haber sido transportado por sus agresores. _

* * *

Hawkins revisó el cronómetro. H llevaba muerto casi medio minuto. Su corazón no latía y sus manos estaban frías como un témpano, pero su cara mostraba una expresión de tranquilidad y sosiego. Flora no pudo evitar que se le escaparan algunas lágrimas a pesar de que le había conocido ese mismo día. Era como si una parte de ella hubiera muerto con él.

-Su lóbulo parietal está activo.-informó la doctora

-¿Qué significa eso?-Flora se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Está recordando. Lo ha conseguido.

-¡Reanímelo ya, por favor!

La doctora Hawkins obedeció. Habían pasado tres minutos y medio. Cogió una jeringuilla y la clavó en medio del torso de H, que se levantó tomando una profunda bocanada de aire.

-¿Se pondrá bien?

-Ha muerto dos veces en las últimas horas, pero supongo que sí. Es un hombre muy fuerte.

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió.

-Déjanos solos, Flora. Tengo que hablar con Hawkins.

La doctora y ella compartieron una mirada de complicidad, pero el comisario no se dio cuenta.

-¿Se puede saber qué ha hecho, Hawkins?

-He vuelto a inyectarle la escopolamina. Necesitaba que recordara.

-Pero ha incumplido mis órdenes. Le dije que no lo hiciera.

H se quitó la mascarilla de oxígeno.

-He visto a un grupo de chicas, comisario. Las estaban apuntando con una pistola.

-¿Qué?

-Un tipo muy raro con acento francés dijo que serían ricos con unas cuantas más. Estaban en la discoteca _Dominus. _Tenemos que hacer algo rápido, creo que van a venderlas.

-Tranquilízate, H.-el comisario miró a la doctora-Llame a una ambulancia. Lo mejor será que pase la noche en el hospital.


	5. El concierto

Flora regresó a casa una vez que estuvo segura de que H estaba sano y salvo en el hospital. Su padre se había quedado en comisaría y lo más probable es que no saliera de allí en todo el fin de semana. No obstante, aquello no era nada nuevo para ella. El comisario Sommers estaba casado con su trabajo; había sido así desde que tenía uso de razón. A veces pensaba que quizás su madre les había abandonado por eso.

Recalentó la cena en el microondas y luego se metió en la cama. Estaba terriblemente cansada, pero no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Un cúmulo de ideas le agujereaba el cerebro igual que la broca de un taladro. Aquella monotonía que había gobernado su vida durante años se había hecho pedacitos con la aparición de H. Desde que había entrado en el laboratorio de la comisaría, no paraba de pensar en el halo de misterio que le rodeaba. Jamás había conocido a alguien como él. H se parecía mucho a los héroes de los cómics que tanto le gustaba leer. Era valiente, inteligente y enigmático, es decir, lo que ella siempre había soñado. El problema es que a Flora nunca se le habían dado bien los chicos. A sus diecinueve años no había salido con nadie y lo único que sabía acerca del amor era lo que había leído en sus novelas o lo que había visto en el cine. Sin embargo, ahora que H había irrumpido en su vida, su corazón le decía que estaba enamorada. Lo que sentía por él era profundo e irracional, algo que iba mucho más allá de una simple atracción…

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Flora se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta. El cansancio había terminado por ganarle la partida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó muy temprano. Desayunó un par de galletas resecas y luego salió a la calle. El aire fresco la golpeó en la cara dejándole una agradable sensación de frescor. Estaba decidida a dar el primer paso, el primero que la conduciría hasta el corazón remendado de H.

Había poco barullo en el hospital central de Gardenia a aquellas horas. Flora empujó la puerta de entrada extrañamente calmada. La recepcionista, una mujer rechoncha muy amable, le indicó que el paciente al que deseaba visitar estaba en la habitación 204. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, los nervios comenzaron a aflorar en su estómago. No tenía ni idea de qué iba a decirle cuando entrara. Al fin y al cabo, a penas se conocían y no era normal tomarse esas confianzas tan rápido.

-Buenos días, Flora.

La voz grave de H la sorprendió parada en mitad del corredor. No le había visto llegar. Flora reparó en su aspecto, que parecía mucho mejor que el del día anterior. Seguía luciendo algunas heridas, pero ella juraría que estaba completamente recuperado.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?-Flora no pudo reprimir la pregunta. Estaba preocupada por él.

-Acaban de darme el alta, aunque tampoco pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo.

-Deberías cuidar un poco más tu salud, H. Ayer… bueno, ayer moriste dos veces.

H la obsequió con una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

-No te preocupes por mí. Sé cuidar de mí mismo.

Eso era precisamente lo que le intrigaba. Temía que H sufriera un episodio parecido al de la discoteca.

-Oye,-de repente recordó el motivo de su visita-en realidad he venido para invitarte a tomar algo esta noche. Tengo dos entradas para un concierto, pero no he encontrado a nadie con quien ir.

H guardó silencio.

-No tienes que venir si no quieres…

-Iré contigo.-declaró al fin-Nos vemos a las nueve menos cuarto.

* * *

Contra todo pronóstico, H había aceptado la invitación. Ahora sí que estaba nerviosa, pero era una sensación agradable. Aunque Flora quería creer que podía aspirar a algo más, de momento se conformaba con que él le brindase una amistad sincera, ya que H no parecía el tipo de persona que muestra sus sentimientos. En realidad, desde que había recuperado la memoria, algo había cambiado en su forma de mirar. Flora había percibido que ya no estaba asustado, sino más bien alerta. Y, por lo visto, no solía equivocarse con aquellos presentimientos.

Flora dejó a un lado sus preocupaciones para mirarse de nuevo al espejo. No se consideraba una chica guapa, pero debía reconocer que un poco de maquillaje y un vestido bonito podían obrar milagros o, al menos, eso era lo que sus amigas siempre le decían.

* * *

H la estaba esperando en la puerta de su casa y Flora se preguntó cómo habría averiguado dónde vivía. A pesar de su oscura indumentaria, parecía haberse normalizado un poco. Aun así, ella estaba convencida de que para alguien que medía casi un metro noventa y tenía un cuerpo atlético y musculoso era muy difícil pasar desapercibido. Se saludaron rápidamente, aunque Flora creyó ver que se había sonrojado un poco cuando ella había salido de su casa. Quizás también fuese su primera cita, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

De camino al bar donde se celebraba el concierto, no se dijeron ni una sola palabra. H estaba como ausente. Sus ojos se perdían en la inmensidad de las calles y tenía la mandíbula tensa. Igual había presentido alguna cosa.

* * *

El Frutti Music Bar comenzaba a llenarse. Flora y H ocuparon la discreta mesa de la esquina y pidieron unas bebidas.

-H, ¿te pasa algo?

-No.-dijo bajando la mirada-Es solo que nunca he estado en un concierto.

-Yo tampoco, pero este es el mejor grupo que conozco. Es el mismo que te enseñé ayer en la comisaría.

La intensidad de las luces cambió de repente y los dejó en penumbra. Los artistas del grupo _Follia _subieron al escenario y empezaron a tocar.

_Es tan fácil dar sin pensar en uno mismo, __  
__vayas a donde vayas encontraras espejismos. __  
__Somos tan iguales y a la vista tan distintos, __  
__yo bajando a los infiernos y tú cruzando el paraíso. __  
__  
__Para ti la vida que te lleva, __  
__para mí la vida que me quema. __  
__Tenías tanto que aprender y yo tanto por demostrar, __  
__por un instante… la eternidad. _

_Nada permanece todo se desvanece, __  
__sé que no puedo quejarme trataré de no engañarme. _

_Siempre es cuestión de tiempo llegar al precipicio, _

_yo bajando a los infiernos y tú cruzando el paraíso__  
_

_Para ti la vida que te lleva, __  
__para mí la vida que me quema. __  
__Tenías tanto que aprender y yo tanto por demostrar, __  
__por un instante… la eternidad. _

_Me sobraba vida para amarte, __  
__fotogramas que olvidé al revelarte. __  
__Ahora ya es demasiado tarde __  
__qué difícil es, que difícil es. __  
__  
__Para ti la vida que te lleva, __  
__para mí la vida que me quema. __  
__Tenías tanto que aprender y yo tanto por demostrar, __  
__por un instante… la eternidad. _

Cuando la canción acabó, la gente se deshizo en aplausos. H inspeccionó la sala con la mirada. De momento, no había señales de peligro. Quizás podría permitirse al fin disfrutar un poco de la velada.


	6. Secuestro

Tras el concierto, el Frutti Music Bar volvió a su estado habitual. La gente charlaba alegremente en las mesas, e incluso algunos se animaron a salir a bailar a la pista. No obstante, el ambiente distendido no lograba sacar aquella sensación de malestar de la cabeza de H. Gracias a su don, sabía que algo iba a ocurrir y a pesar de que había intentado que Flora no lo notase, estaba seguro de que no había tenido éxito. Ella conseguía destruir todas sus defensas con aquella capacidad que poseía para descifrar cada uno de sus gestos. De algún modo, se adelantaba a sus movimientos.

-Has presentido algo, ¿verdad?-le preguntó por fin

H decidió sincerarse con ella porque lo más probable era que no parase hasta descubrir la verdad.

-Sí, lo llevo sintiendo desde que recuperé la memoria, pero no te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me pasa. En realidad yo no decido cuándo tener esos presentimientos, simplemente los tengo y ya está.

Había sido una evasiva improvisada y H no estaba convencido de que hubiera logrado acallar las sospechas de Flora.

-Dime la verdad, H...

Flora no pudo terminar la frase. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en la puerta del local, que acababa de abrirse con un fuerte golpe. H soltó una maldición por lo bajo cuando vio aparecer a los tipos de la _Dominus._

-¡Que nadie se mueva!-gritó uno de ellos

Eran tres y todos llevaban la cabeza rapada. H reconoció al del tatuaje raro en la cara. Iban armados con pistolas y navajas.

-Quédate aquí.-le dijo a Flora-Tengo que irme.

Pero cuando quiso responder, él ya se había marchado. A Flora se le puso la carne de gallina. Estaba sola en medio de un montón de gente y uno de los atracadores se acercaba a ella con paso lento y cara de pocos amigos.

-Hola, guapa. Me parece que hoy estás de suerte porque te vas a venir con nosotros.-Flora apenas logró entender lo que le estaba diciendo debido a su fuerte acento francés.

El tipo la agarró por la muñeca y la obligó a levantarse de la silla.

-¡Suéltame!

Su risa socarrona le hizo daño en los oídos.

-Como te muevas, disparo.-Flora se quedó quieta. Luego el tipo le dio una voz a sus acompañantes-¡Todas las mujeres, a la pared!

Los gritos inundaron la sala. Poco a poco, las mujeres obedecieron y se quedaron junto a la pared del fondo. El pánico podía tocarse con la punta de los dedos.

* * *

Fuera del local, H esperaba impaciente la llegada de la policía. Había conseguido escapar del Frutti Music Bar por una de las salidas de emergencia. Después había llamado para que los agentes montaran un operativo. En condiciones normales, él mismo se habría encargado, pero su estado físico no era precisamente el mejor y, además, estaban en juego demasiadas vidas. Se había precipitado al aceptar la invitación de Flora y, sobre todo, había sido un ingenuo al ignorar las consecuencias que tendrían sus actos. A raíz de su experiencia en comisaría, había descubierto que los atracadores eran sicarios que trabajaban para una mafia. Se dedicaban a secuestrar mujeres jóvenes con el fin de venderlas en burdeles de todo el mundo como si fueran mercancías. Estaban acusados de asesinato y tráfico humano.

El comisario Sommers se presentó unos minutos después con varios agentes más. Enseguida procedieron a arrestar a los dos matones que se había quedado fuera para custodiar la puerta, pero no pudieron entrar porque estaba atascada. Por otra parte, el comisario se alteró muchísimo cuando le comunicaron que su hija estaba allí dentro.

* * *

El móvil de Flora vibró insistentemente. Su padre la estaba llamando.

-¡Cógelo!-ordenó el sicario mientras le arrebataba el aparto de las manos

-¿Flora? ¿Estás bien?-la voz angustiada de Sommers sonó desde el otro lado

-_La police, eh? Je vais tuer cette femme si vous ne me laissez pas s'échapper avec l'argent. Vous avez quatre-vingt-dix secondes pour prendre une désistion._

* * *

Sommers se desesperaba por momentos.

-¿Se puede saber qué está diciendo?-el comisario se acercó a uno de los detenidos-¡Dígame ahora mismo qué cojones está diciendo!

El susodicho no respondió.

-Dime qué está diciendo o te meto una bala entre las cejas.

H detuvo la mano del comisario.

-Dice que matará a Flora si no le damos dinero para escapar.-explicó

La voz del secuestrador brotó de nuevo del teléfono móvil que sostenía el comisario.

-_Quatre-vingt-dix_, _quatre-vingt-neuf, quatre-vingt-huit..._

-Ahora está contando: noventa, ochenta y nueve, ochenta y ocho...

El comisario miró la pistola que sostenía y se la entregó a H.

-Eres mi última esperanza. Haz algo, por favor.

Él se dirigió a la puerta mientras una mole de policías trataba de detenerlo.

-¡Bajen las armas!-ordenó el comisario-¡He dicho que bajen las armas!

H hizo un gesto para que los presentes guardaran silencio. Necesitaba concentrarse.

_-Trente-cinq, trente-quatre..._

Estudió la fachada del edificio y apuntó a la pared con la pistola. El secuestrador se estaba moviendo de un lado para otro y con él el arma que sostenía. Aguzó el oído y desvió la pistola hacia la derecha.

-_Dix- neuf, dix-huit, dix-sept, seize…_

H cerró los ojos. Casi podía ver con total claridad lo que sucedía dentro del Frutti Music Bar. Las mujeres gritaban asustadas, el secuestrador seguía la cuenta atrás y Flora estaba quieta mirando fijamente el arma que le apuntaba.

_-Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…_

El tiempo se agotaba. H apretó el gatillo. Había sido un disparo certero.

-¡Todos dentro!-vociferó Sommers

Cuando las mujeres comenzaron a salir del local, la lluvia empapaba la escena del crimen. El comisario se había quedado parado delante de la puerta esperando a su hija. Flora salió la última. En cuanto Sommers la vio, padre e hija se fundieron en un abrazo. Por un instante, había creído que no volvería a estrecharla jamás entre sus brazos.

Sin embargo, toda la atención de Flora había sido acaparada por la solitaria figura vestida de negro que había detrás de su padre. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los de H. Él la había salvado.

Dispuesta a agradecérselo, caminó hacia él con una sonrisa, pero H se dio la vuelta y le entregó la pistola a uno de los agentes. Lo último que Flora vio fue su negra silueta cabizbaja y meditabunda perdiéndose entre las sombras de la noche y la espesa cortina de agua.


	7. Monstruo

Los días sucesivos fueron bastante duros para Flora. No podía negar que echaba de menos a H. Su vida sin él había vuelto a ser un círculo tedioso y monótono. Nada lograba animarla, ni siquiera pasar un rato con alguna de sus amigas. Se había puesto a llorar cuando se lo había contado a Layla.

-Flora, es solo un chico. Hay millones de ellos ahí fuera.-Layla había tratado de consolarla con una de sus frases sobre el amor.

-No, no es solo un chico.-replicó Flora-Tendrías que haberle visto, Layla. H es como un sueño hecho realidad. Jamás seré capaz de sentir lo que siento cuando estoy con él.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

-Lo he intentado, créeme, pero es que cada vez que le miro a los ojos es como si me dijera que es imposible. Mi padre me ha contado que ha salvado muchas vidas y que, a pesar de todo, siempre está rodeado de dolor, de miseria y de muerte. Está solo porque cuando aparece pasan cosas malas...

Layla abrazó a su amiga. Era la primera vez que la veía así. Durante mucho tiempo había creído que su corazón era una fortaleza inexpugnable, pero ahora parecía estar hecho pedacitos. El sonido del móvil de Flora rompió el momento.

-Es mi padre.-Flora se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta.-Tengo que irme ya.

* * *

Aquella mañana fue una de las peores de la vida del comisario Timothy Sommers. Acaba de enterarse de que su fiel compañero e inspector jefe Eric Manzzini, era el famoso topo que el Servicio Secreto había estado buscando. Manzzini había filtrado información altamente confidencial a varias mafias de la cuidad e iba a costarle muy caro.

-¿Quieres un café o algo para comer?-Sommers miró a su compañero desde la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios. Había tenido que retenerle allí por órdenes de sus superiores.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, Eric? ¿Es que acaso no te bastaba con trabajar aquí?

-No puedo darte mis razones, Sommers. Alguien con unos principios tan fuertes como los tuyos no lo comprendería. Solo te pido que no dejes que los del Servicio Secreto me lleven, si lo hacen estoy muerto.-el semblante de Eric se ensombreció. Podía leerse el miedo en sus ojos.

Sommers escuchó pasos fuera y fue a ver de quién se trataba. Los del Servicio Secreto habían llegado a la comisaría de Gardenia.

-Comisario, supongo que ya le habrán puesto al corriente del motivo de nuestra visita.-el agente Marvin Wang parecía impaciente-¿Dónde está Manzzini?

-Bajo mi custodia. No les dejaré pasar sin una orden.

Wang sacó un papel de su maletín negro de piel. Cuando Sommers se disponía a revisarlo, alguien más hizo acto de presencia.

-Permítame comisario.-era un hombre robusto y canoso-Soy el general Hank Zimmerman.-dijo dirigiéndose al otro agente- ¿De qué está acusado Manzzini?

-De alta traición, y sé perfectamente quién es y las medallas que posee, general. Pero por desgracia usted lleva más de un año retirado, así que, con todos mis respetos, deje que los que estamos en activo cumplamos con nuestras obligaciones.-el agente del Servicio Secreto volvió a mirar a Sommers-¿Dónde está el detenido, comisario?

Sommers no contestó enseguida.

-¿Me va obligar a poner esta comisaría patas arriba, Sommers?

-No se preocupe, comisario-intervino el general Zimmerman-yo iré con Manzzini.

Sommers asintió. Zimmerman era un viejo conocido suyo de sus años en la academia de policía. Los tres hombres entraron en la sala de interrogatorios, pero no encontraron allí a Manzzini. Había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

-Estaba aquí.-Sommers no daba crédito a lo que veía

Marvin Wang inspeccionó la sala. En una de las esquinas había un montón de tornillos en el suelo. Estaban justo debajo de la rendija de ventilación, que se cayó cuando este le dio un golpe seco.

-¿A dónde conduce esto?

* * *

En el pasillo de la comisaría, Flora vio a su padre caminar rápidamente junto a otros dos hombres. En ese momento percibió algo muy fuerte. H estaba allí, lo sabía. El corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Finalmente, echó a correr detrás de su padre.

* * *

El garaje de la comisaría estaba completamente oscuro. El comisario, el general y el otro agente entraron con las armas en la mano.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Zimmerman

Una silueta se recortó contra la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana que había en el lateral. Era un hombre bastante alto vestido de negro.

-Dese la vuelta muy despacio.-ordenó el del Servicio Secreto

Poco a poco, el hombre se giró. H tenía a Eric Manzzini inmovilizado y le apuntaba el costado derecho con una pistola.

-¡Suéltele!-gritó el agente

H no se inmutó. Su rostro era indescifrable.

-Si no suelta a Manzzini en tres segundos, le volaremos la cabeza.

-Aquí nadie le volar a nadie la cabeza.-Sommers se interpuso entre el agente y H.

-Apártese, comisario. Está obstruyendo el operativo.

Sommers se dirigió a H.

-¿Qué haces, H? Dame la pistola.

-Es mi trabajo, comisario.

Acto seguido, disparó a Manzzini en el costado. El cuerpo de Eric cayó al suelo. Los agentes fueron a atenderle.

H alzó sus brazos en señal de rendición. Luego dejó que Sommers le pusiera las esposas.

Por su parte, Flora estaba atónita. La frialdad con la que H le había disparado a Eric era algo inhumano. Ya no era capaz de reconocer al joven sensible e inocente que había conocido un par de días atrás. Aquel disparo no solo había atravesado el cuerpo de Manzzini, sino también el amor que Flora le profesaba a H.

-Lleven a este asesino donde podamos interrogarle.

Los agentes escoltaron a H por el pasillo. Flora le interrogó con la mirada, pero él la esquivó bajando la cabeza.

-Yo lo haré, agente.-Flora aprovechó la confusión para engañar al del Servicio Secreto. Con un poco de suerte, la confundirían con uno de los policías del cuerpo. Necesitaba hablar con H.

-Proceda, señorita.

* * *

Ya en la sala de interrogatorios, Flora centró toda su atención en el detenido. No pudo reprimir las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos verdes.

-Hace días que no puedo dormir por las noches.-le dijo-Desde que apareciste no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo segundo, H. Si oigo un ruido en la oscuridad, pienso que igual eres tú, si algo se mueve entre las sombras creo verte.

H permaneció impasible.

-Me dijiste que era como si me conocieras de siempre-continuó ella-y yo también sentía lo mismo, como si me hubiera pasado esperándote toda la vida. Pero te he visto apretar ese gatillo y no te reconozco.

-El tipo al que conociste carecía de identidad.-respondió H-No tenía memoria, no tenía absolutamente nada. Lo que él te dijo no vale nada, porque ese tipo no soy yo. Olvídalo, a él y a mí.

Flora le dio una bofetada.

-Ojalá no existieras, H.-sus palabras estaban cargadas de desprecio.

Se había equivocado al pensar que él albergaba algún tipo de sentimiento hacia ella. Al fin y al cabo, H no era más que un monstruo sin alma. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-Espera, necesito tu ayuda.

Flora se detuvo. ¿A qué se refería?


	8. La verdad

-Es impresionante.-anunció Hawkins-La bala ha pasado a un milímetro y medio del hígado, ha rozado el bazo, el duodeno superior y el lateral del colon. Ha pasado entre la octava y la novela intercostal, prácticamente acariciando la médula espinal y ha salido a dos milímetros del riñón izquierdo.

Había sido un milagro que Eric no hubiera muerto a causa del disparo. Hawkins no había visto nada parecido en todos sus años como médico.

-Entonces, ¿se recuperará?-Sommers miró al inspector, que seguía tumbado en la camilla del laboratorio.

-Ha tenido muchísima suerte. Es como si la bala supiese cuál debía ser su trayectoria.

-No, no ha sido suerte. Eso no ha podido ser solo suerte, Hawkins.

Sommers lo comprendió todo de repente. H no había disparado al azar, lo tenía planeado. Una vez más, se había adelantado a sus movimientos.

* * *

El agente del Servicio Secreto Marvin Wang encendió la cámara de seguridad de la sala de interrogatorios.

-H, el héroe desconocido. No tiene identidad, sus huellas no están registradas… ¿sabe qué significa eso?

H no respondió.

-Usted no es más que un maldito pirado que no le importa a nadie. Así que, o me cuenta por qué le disparó a Manzzini, o le juro que acabará en un bloque de cemento en el fondo del mar.

Wang golpeó a H en la cara. Estaba dispuesto a emplear cualquier método para hacerle hablar.

-Déjeme entrar, Wang. Tengo que hablar con el detenido.-la voz de Sommers brotó de los altavoces de la sala.

-Lo siento, pero eso no va a suceder.

-Le recuerdo que está usted en mi comisaría. Ábrame la puerta.

-Dejó de ser su comisaría cuando este tipo intentó matar a uno de nuestros agentes. Ahora está bajo jurisdicción militar.

Sommers se dio por vencido, o eso iba a hacerle creer a Wang.

-Tranquilo, H. Voy a sacarte de aquí.

* * *

El comisario también tenía un plan. Lo importante era retener a Manzzini en la comisaría o, de lo contrario, los agentes del Servicio Secreto acabarían con él en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera. Así se lo hizo saber a la doctora. Mientras tanto, Flora le informó de las intenciones de H. Antes de despedirse, le había revelado la clave de acceso a los archivos del Servicio Secreto. Eso les mantendría entretenidos y, con suerte, lograrían olvidar la traición de Manzzini hasta que encontrasen una solución.

* * *

H sintió el impacto de un nuevo puñetazo sobre su mejilla. Wang y sus matones le habían partido el labio y la ceja.

-¿Por qué disparó a Eric Manzzini?-el férreo silencio de H comenzaba a desesperar a Wang-Está bien, le trasladaré a las dependencias del Servicio Secreto. Allí tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar.

H levantó la vista. Sus profundos ojos grises intimidaron a Wang, que retrocedió de forma instintiva.

-Coronel Marvin Wang,-empezó H-una de las carreras más prometedoras del Servicio Secreto de inteligencia y el poseedor de una medalla del valor. Dígame, ¿cómo es posible que alguien condecorado con algo así pueda tener tanto miedo?

El siguiente golpe desequilibró a H, que se cayó al suelo. El teléfono móvil de Wang sonó cuando se disponía a darle una patada.

-Están asaltando la base de datos del Servicio Secreto desde la comisaría.-explicó una voz distorsionada desde el otro lado-Sabe qué pasará si acceden a ella, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Entonces localice la terminal desde la que nos rastrean y saque ahora mismo a Manzzini de allí.

-A la orden, señor.

Wang estaba asustado. Todo les estaba saliendo mal.

-Agentes, lleven al detenido al calabozo y tramiten su traslado.

* * *

Los agentes entraron en el laboratorio.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?-preguntó Hawkins, alarmada

-Prepare a Manzzini, doctora. Lo trasladaremos al hospital militar en diez minutos.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre. Podría morir si se lo llevan.

-Asumiremos el riesgo.

* * *

Sommers entró en los calabozos. H estaba en la celda el fondo con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

-¿Cómo está el inspector?

-Está fuera de peligro, H, pero me parece que tú ya lo sabías. Alguien capaz de atravesar un torso humano con una bala es impresionante… sin embargo, he venido a verte por otra cosa.

-Es por su hija, ¿verdad?

-Le has hecho mucho daño, H. Flora me ha dicho que no quiere volver a verte nunca más, y eso me preocupa. Nunca la había visto tan mal.

-Usted no lo entiende… es muy complicado.

-Soy todo oídos.

H se sentó en el banco de la celda con la cabeza gacha. El comisario merecía saber la verdad.

-A los seis años el autobús del colegio en el que viajaba volcó. Murieron la mitad de los pasajeros. A los ocho mi casa se incendió y mis padres fallecieron. Con trece fui el único superviviente del avión de noventa pasajeros que se estrelló al sur del Atlántico.

H tragó saliva. Era doloroso recordar el pasado que llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo olvidar. Aun así, nada podría hacerle más daño que lo que estaba a punto de confesarle a Sommers.

-Crecí creyendo que era el chico menos afortunado del mundo. Sin embargo, es justo al revés: soy el hombre con más suerte del mundo, comisario. Tengo un don, pero también una maldición. La naturaleza equilibra la balanza, pues mi suerte conlleva el sufrimiento de aquellos que me importan. Yo les traigo la fatalidad. Cuando lo comprendí, me convertí en esto que ve. Entonces decidí que dedicaría mi vida a compensar todo el sufrimiento que provoca mi suerte y también supe que esa vida tendría que vivirla solo.

Sommers estaba totalmente conmocionado. Aquel tipo jamás dejaría de sorprenderle.

-Si de verdad quiere a su hija, aléjela de mí, comisario. No importa lo que ella le haya contado, Flora no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarse de mí. Ni yo de ella…


	9. Impacto

Eric Manzzini despertó justo cuando los paramédicos estaban metiendo la camilla en la ambulancia. Estaban en el garaje de la comisaría y las luces de los coches cegaban su vista cansada.

-Pronto estarás recuperado, Eric. H lo había planeado todo para que la bala no dañase ningún órgano.-Sommers fue a despedirse de su amigo

-Muchísimas gracias, Sommers. Jamás podré agradeceros lo que habéis hecho por mí. Me habéis salvado la vida.

-Somos amigos, no tienes por qué darme las gracias.

Los paramédicos informaron al comisario de que estaban preparados para marcharse. Sin embargo, los problemas no habían acabado. Los agentes del Servicio Secreto aún tenían a H bajo arresto. Iban a llevárselo a la base central en un coche dentro de unos minutos.

-No te preocupes.-le dijo el comisario-Te sacaremos de ahí en cuanto podamos. El inspector Manzzini testificará a tu favor en el juicio.

Sommers tuvo la sensación de que H estaba muy lejos de allí. Después de haberle contado su pasado, lo había comprendido por fin. Alguien con un corazón tan grande no merecía terminar sus días en una cárcel perdida en mitad del océano. Además, el comisario sabía perfectamente lo mucho que sufriría su hija si algo le sucediera a H. Flora, que también estaba allí, ya había tenido más que suficiente.

En ese momento, un nuevo disparo rasgó el aire. Sommers sintió que su cuerpo perdía el equilibrio y se precipitaba hasta caer encima del suelo de cemento del garaje. Y entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Vio a un grupo de agentes abalanzarse sobre el general Zimmerman, el autor del disparo. Había intentado matarle. Pero lo que más impresionó al comisario fue contemplar a su hija allí de pie, con las manos cruzadas sobre el estómago. La camiseta de Flora se había teñido de rojo y sus rodillas parecieron volverse de plastilina.

Lo siguiente que escuchó el comisario fue el sollozo ahogado de su hija antes de desplomarse sobre los brazos de H, cuyo grito desgarrador resonó entre las luces rojas y azules de los coches de policía.

* * *

-Hija, ¿no crees que es un poco precipitado que te hayan dado el alta hoy?

Sommers acababa de entrar en casa. Solo habían pasado cuatro días desde que Flora recibió aquel disparo y aún tenía que ayudarla a caminar.

-Creo que tendremos que pedir una segunda opinión.

-Estoy genial, papá. La verdad es que he tenido mucha suerte…

-¿Suerte? Un tiro en el estómago y catorce puntos de sutura no es lo que yo llamaría suerte.

Flora se sentó en el sofá. Le costaba hablar, pero no quería que su padre lo notara.

-¿Sabes por qué este tiro ha sido bueno?-preguntó Flora-Porque ha servido para salvarte la vida, papá.

Sommers puso una mano sobre la frente de su hija.

-Estás delirando, Flora. Tienes mucha fiebre. Voy a llamar ahora mismo al hospital para que te ingresen otra vez.

-No, por favor. Me ha costado un mundo darle el cambiazo al parte médico para poder salir…

-¿Te has dado el alta tú sola?

Flora asintió.

-¿Y sé puede saber por qué has hecho eso? Tu salud es lo primero.

-Es que si estoy en el hospital él no va a venir, papá. Pero aquí sí vendrá, estoy segura de que lo hará.

-Flora…

No habían vuelto a hablar acerca de H. Sommers no había tenido noticias de él desde que se lo llevaron los del Servicio Secreto. El pitido de su busca lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

-Voy a tener que volver a comisaría, hija. No te muevas de aquí y llámame si necesitas algo, ¿vale?

Luego le dio un beso en la frente a modo de despedida. Solo esperaba que no se le ocurriera hacer ninguna tontería durante su ausencia.

* * *

Flora comenzaba a desesperar. La incertidumbre estaba volviéndola completamente loca. Había aprovechado la marcha de su padre para salir a buscar a H, pero no había logrado encontrarle. El cielo de Gardenia se había llenado de nubes y estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas, recorrió el único callejón que le quedaba por visitar.

-¿Qué locura se supone que estás haciendo?-la voz brotó de la oscuridad, sobresaltando a Flora

-He estado toda la tarde buscándote.

La alargada figura de H cobró forma bajo la tenue luz de una farola.

-Tienes las mejillas sonrosadas, tus pupilas están dilatadas y la fiebre supera los cuarenta grados. No deberías estar aquí, sino en el hospital.

-No, no va a pasarme nada. Ven, por favor.

H negó con la cabeza. Ya había puesto en peligro la vida de Flora demasiadas veces.

-Tengo que alejarme de ti, Flora. Si no lo hago, la fatalidad te perseguirá.

-Puede que me pase algo si estamos a dos metros, pero si me abrazas... si nos acercamos tanto que seamos una sola persona, tu suerte y la mía serán una y no podrá pasarme nada.

-Tienes taquicardia-H empezaba a preocuparse-y la infección está afectando a la femoral. Estás muy débil y yo te debilitaré todavía más.

-¿No estás cansado de estar tan solo?

Flora extendió su mano hacia H.

-Hazlo, H. Abandona tu soledad…

Él la miró, dubitativo. Su cabeza le decía que no sucumbiera, pero su corazón estaba deseando dejarlo todo por estar con ella. Finalmente, optó por aceptar aquella mano.

La distancia fue acortándose poco a poco. Hacía ya rato que H se había perdido en los hermosos ojos verdes de Flora, esos ojos que conseguían que olvidara cuanto le atormentaba. Cuando quiso calcular los centímetros que los separaban, se dio cuenta de que sus labios estaban casi rozando los de ella.

-No tengo miedo, H, ya no.

Y entonces la besó. En ese momento, H cayó en la cuenta de que era lo que había estado esperando durante toda su vida. Aquel beso que le estaba quemando los labios había encendido la llama muerta de su alma vacía y atormentada. Fue como un rayo de luz que se abrió paso a través de las tinieblas de su marchito corazón y de su miserable existencia.

Cuando se separaron para coger aire, H sintió que el cuerpo de Flora se derrumbaba en sus brazos. La herida de su estómago se había abierto.


	10. Otoño

_Dos semanas después..._

La luz anaranjada del sol poniente brillaba en el cielo cuando Flora abandonó el edificio de la facultad. Le había pedido a su padre que la dejara volver a casa dando un paseo y este había accedido de mala gana. Sommers se había convertido en una especie de perro guardián que vigilaba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Afortunadamente, le había permitido asistir a las últimas clases antes de las vacaciones de otoño.

El paisaje melancólico y triste de los parques revestidos de hojas ocres trajo una oleada de recuerdos a la mente de Flora. Recuerdos de días pasados y de H. Había vuelto a desaparecer, pero Flora estaba segura de que regresaría. Así se lo había hecho saber la noche en que la besó en aquel callejón. Mientras bajaba la calle, rememoró el roce de sus labios cálidos y el tacto de sus brazos rodeando su cintura. A veces, no se necesitan palabras para expresar lo que uno siente.

Una ráfaga de aire frío le revolvió el pelo al pasar junto al puente de Gardenia. En ese momento fue consciente de que había olvidado el abrigo en una de las aulas de la facultad. Como solamente eran las ocho, decidió volver sobre sus pasos. No obstante, algo le impidió continuar su camino. Alguien la había agarrado por los hombros. A Flora se le erizó el vello de la nuca cuando notó el tacto de una cazadora negra sobre su piel.

-¿Qué haces en la calle?

Flora se giró lentamente para descubrir el pálido rostro de H.

-La última vez que te vi estaba en un callejón en tus brazos y me besabas. Cuando me desperté estaba sola en mi cama con la herida curada.-respondió ella-Y tú, ¿has venido a buscarme?

-Tengo la sensación de que va a pasar algo, Flora.

-Ya te he dicho que no va a pasarme nada. Mi padre es policía, las posibilidades de que me lleve un tiro están ahí.

-El otro día casi te desangras en mis brazos.

Estaba preocupado por ella, había vuelto por eso.

-Me besaste, H, y sigo viva.

-Está en mi naturaleza. Tú no lo entiendes, pero forma parte de mí. Es una maldición que arrastraré hasta el día de mi muerte.

-Me llevaste en brazos y sigo viva. Estoy perfectamente.

-Es mi mundo, la desgracia, la soledad...

Flora le miró directamente a los ojos. Había vuelto a ver el mismo miedo del día en que se conocieron.

-Estamos en la misma acera y sigo viva. No me cansaré de repetírtelo jamás.

Él hizo un amago de responder, pero Flora puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Si la desgracia persigue tu mundo, entonces ven a ver el mío.

El frío del otoño se disipó con un nuevo beso, uno que hizo que H no volviera a dudar nunca más. Había que convencerlo de alguna manera.

-Deberías ir a casa a descansar. Puedes regresar a por tu abrigo mañana.

-Soy una convaleciente con tendencias escapistas, ¿sabes? Si quieres que te haga caso, tendrás que escoltarme tú para protegerme de cualquier peligro.

* * *

Su padre no había regresado aún. Seguramente tuviera algún asunto entre manos. Desde la marcha del inspector Manzzini, el trabajo en comisaría se había triplicado. De todas formas, Flora prefería que su padre no estuviera. Así al menos podría tener unos momentos a solas con H.

La casa de los Sommers le sorprendió gratamente. No era muy grande, pero se respiraba tranquilidad allí dentro. H casi había olvidado lo que era un auténtico hogar, pues el suyo había sido pasto de las llamas muchos años atrás. Lo primero que hizo fue echarle un vistazo a los portarretratos de las estanterías del salón. La boda del comisario, el primer cumpleaños de Flora, algunas fotos de ella en el colegio... todos los momentos de su vida congelados para siempre en aquellas imágenes. Era asombroso.

En vista del interés de H por todo lo que había en su casa, Flora optó por contarle un poco más sobre ella.

-Me encantan las revistas de decoración, pero lo que verdaderamente me vuelve loca son los cómics.

H cogió uno de los tomos de la estantería. Era un ejemplar de _Batman._

-Este me lo sé de memoria. Lo he leído cientos de veces.-dijo H

Flora sonrió al verle mirar la portada. Parecía un niño pequeño en una tienda de juguetes.

-También me gustan mucho los mangas y las películas de ciencia ficción. Siempre las veía aquí con mi padre, aunque me da que él se aburría bastante.

Flora y H se sentaron en el sofá. Él adoptó una postura tan rígida que Flora tuvo que obligarle a apoyarse en el respaldo. Estaba asustado. Lo que sentía por ella le daba cada vez más miedo.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de ti?-le preguntó Flora

-¿Qué quieres saber?

Flora meditó unos segundos. Había algo que se le había escapado, algo tan importante que no podía esperar más.

-H, si te preguntara cuál es tu verdadero nombre, ¿me lo dirías?

-Sí. Me llamo Helia, ese es mi verdadero nombre.

Helia. La palabra dejó una agradable sensación en los labios de Flora. Por fin entendía qué significaba la H.

-Es un secreto. Nadie debe descubrir mi identidad jamás.

Flora asintió.

-Bueno, la verdad es que hay un montón de cosas que estoy deseando saber acerca de la vida de un superhéroe.-prosiguió ella-Por ejemplo, ¿Dónde te compras la ropa? ¿Vives en una cueva o en una guarida secreta? ¿Tienes un mayordomo o algo así?

H soltó una sonora carcajada. Jamás se habría imaginado que Flora hubiera llegado a barajar tales posibilidades.

-Te estás riendo, es la primera vez que te veo reír.

H se tapó la boca con las manos. Aquella chica había logrado destruir su fachada de tipo duro y serio.

-Ahora tengo una razón para hacerlo.

Flora tomó su cara entre las manos. Era la risa más bonita que había escuchado en toda su vida. Finalmente, H le había abierto su corazón y eso la llenaba de felicidad.


	11. Eternidad

Oscuridad, un pozo negro del que es imposible escapar, un lugar donde habitan el olvido y la tristeza... eso había sido la vida de H. Había dejado a Flora dormida en el sofá de su casa y ahora estaba en la azotea del edificio. Desde allí arriba se veían las luces de Gardenia bajo un cielo cuajado de estrellas.

H paseó sus ojos por la inmensidad de avenidas, parques y viviendas que se extendía ante él. Esta vez había decidido ignorar el crimen para disfrutar de las vistas. Resultaba curioso pensar que, aunque no había nadie junto a él, no se sentía solo. En apenas tres semanas, su mundo había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, y todo gracias a Flora. Ella le había sacado de aquel mar de tristeza en el que se estaba ahogando. Ella había puesto parches sobre sus heridas y, por encima de todo, ella le había aceptado tal y como era. Ahora en su corazón ya solo quedaba espacio para ese amor tan grande que le quemaba por dentro.

Finalmente lo había comprendido. H había logrado acabar de darle un sentido a su hasta entonces miserable existencia. Al fin y al cabo, ya solamente había que cruzar el paraíso.

**FIN**

**Una vez más, me gustaría dar las gracias a todos aquellos que han seguido esta historia desde el principio hasta el final. Habéis de saber que vuestros comentarios y visitas me han animado muchísimo para continuar escribiendo sobre Flora y H. Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado.**


End file.
